I Didn't Even Want To Go
by KatPeeta23
Summary: I didn't even want to go to that stupid family reunion, but mother insisted. To me, if I'm twenty two years old and don't know who you are then I can't call you my family. But…I can't say I regret going…
1. Chapter 1

"This is so stupid." I mutter to myself. I run a finger through my dark hair.

I have a family reunion today. Well, that's what my mother calls it, but I call it meeting strangers.

I've never met really any of these people.

I have Gale Hawthorne, my cousin, Johanna Mason, my cousin, Finnick Odair, my cousin, and their families and my grandparents but that's it. This is all for my mother's side of the family.

I plan on staying my Johanna, Finnick and Gale. I have to be at Wekiwa Springs State Park in a half an hour. Mother says she already there. I haven't seen any of my family in months and I normally just work and come home and embark my life on another episode of Pretty Little Liars.

Johanna, Gale and Finnick are moving down here this weekend.

I decide I have to dress _appropriate_ or…my mother decided I have to and won't let me show my face there until I am dressed appropriately. I have on a black sundress with different colored flowers on it. It's strapless and goes to a few inches above my knees. It is over top my white bikini. I groan loudly.

_Just a few hours and then you can escape._

I snatch my bag off the table by the front door to my apartment and lock my place up behind me.

The whole way to my red Jeep Wrangler, I'm muttering under my breath.

This is so stupid. Why do I have to go to this.

I remember asking my mother the same question on the phone the other day.

"_Mom, this is stupid. Why do I have to go to this?" I groan._

"_Because Katniss, you are my daughter and a lot of people are dying to meet you." _

"_If they were family I would have already met them." I reply._

"_Be nice. It'll be fun, you'll see." _

Fun my ass. This won't be fun; this is going to absolutely suck.

Now I'm supposed to bring some kind of baked thing that I made.

I stop at a bakery called Mellark's and go inside.

"How may I help you?" I man with blond ashy hair and blue eyes asks.

"I've got this big family thing and I'm supposed to bake something…but I can't cook…can I get something that doesn't look too obvious? I'm going to put it in a plastic container to make everyone think I made it." The man laughs heartedly.

"How about cookies?" he suggests.

"Perfect," I smile. "There's going to be a lot of people, so…" I bite my lip.

"Two dozen?" he asks.

I nod, "I suppose so." I smile.

He gets me the cookies and hands them to me. I pay. "Have a nice time with your family." He smiles.

"Thank you." I smile and wave as I walk out of the bakery. I go into my car and dump the cookies in the plastic container and click the top on.

I shove them underneath my seat, because here in Florida, the heat with melt your skin.

My phone starts ringing. "Yes mother?" I ask.

"Your late." she says. I hear happy laughter of children and adults talking and catching up in the background and groan internally. _Listen to that, Katniss. Sounds like hell on earth. _

"I'm on the way mom." I reply.

"Katniss," she sighs.

"I'm coming." I grumble.

"Did you bring your food?" she asks.

"Yes mother, I've got the food."

"Did you scrap off the burnt part, at least?" she laughs and I hear others in the background.

"I didn't burn it. Have a little faith, Mom." I reply, trying not to laugh.

"Did you make it?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

Technically, it's true. I made the money to buy the object. Without the money I worked my ass off to _make_ I wouldn't have been able to buy it.

"Good." She says.

"I'm here mother." I say as I pull into Wekiwa Springs State Park.

"Great!" she hangs up.

I drive around until I see a ton of people and I recognize Johanna's license plate on the back of her pickup. Her license plate makes me laugh every time I see it.

My loud, brutally honest cousin, Johanna Mason has a license plate that says 'Myy Asss'.

I drive around and then spot Gale's license plate that says 'suckitt'.

I park right next to him and my only license plate says simply 'uranass' meaning 'You're an ass'.

Finnick's just says 'SEXYTME'.

I get out and grab my bag and slam my door.

There are _so many people_ and it irritates me because I only recognize a few.

I spot my eighteen year old sister, Prim, and walk over to her. "Katniss!" she says excitedly. She grabs the cookies from my hand and then pulls me in for a hug.

"Hey Prim," I smile.

"How are you?" she asks.

"Alright," I reply.

"Hi sweetie," Mom says, coming up behind Prim and pulling me in for a hug. "Where's your food?" she asks. I pull my dress off and my shoes.

I'm probably the only one in actual clothing here, aside for some girls that have on shorts. "Right there," I point at the container and dart off, knowing she's going to know I didn't make those damn cookies. People watch me walk back to my car. I toss my clothes in the back seat and everything else except for the keys for me car.

I weave through the people, locking my car as I walk over to Prim. "Can you put these in your purse?" I hold my keys up.

"Sure," she takes the keys from my hand and tosses them into her purse. "I'm gonna go find Rue." She disappears.

I wander around the camp, ignoring the people probably wondering who I am.

This is a spring and you go tubing, which is what most people are doing. You can see clear down to the bottom. I follow the river, searching.

I spot them, the bronze hair, the dark hair and broad shoulders and then the female with a black bra on, and a guy I don't recognize with blond hair and blue eyes. I spy and oak tree from above them.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" a woman with kind blue eyes and blond hair asks.

"I'm Katniss," I say.

"Lillian's eldest?" she asks.

'That's me," I smile.

"I'm your…great Aunt, I suppose. Nice to meet you,"

"You too," I smile. She walks away and I dart up the trunk of the tree and in the branch right above them. It's high, probably a fifty feet drop. I can see they're not on their feet, they're treading water. Slowly, I dangle from the tree and position myself right in the middle of the four of them.

I make sure they least expect it and release, soaring down into the ice cold water. I come up.

"Shit brainless!" Johanna throws her head back and laughs loudly.

"It's fucking _cold_." I shudder.

"Catnip!" Gale smacks my arm lightly and I smack him back.

"Gale." I nod.

"Kitty," Finn grins.

"Finn," I smirk.

"This is my best friend, Peeta." Finnick introduces me. "He's the only person where without a tiny drip of our DNA." He explains.

"Well, consider yourself lucky. I'm Katniss." I say.

"Peeta," he says kindly.

"How long does this thing last?" I look around to make sure nobody's around.

"I don't know." Johanna says. "So I don't have a place to stay yet, hook me up?" she asks.

"Whatever," I reply.

"Okay, where the hell did you just come from?" Finn asks. I point upwards and everyone looks up.

I see a little girl that looks to probably be four years old with floats on, screaming around in the water for her mother.

"Is she related to us?" I ask. Everyone shrugs.

"MOMMY!" she's crying hysterically too.

"Hey kid!" I swim over to her. "What's the matter?" I ask.

'I can't find my mommy!" she sobs.

I reach out for her, but she shies away from me. "Come on, don't you trust me?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't know you. Mama says I can't talk to strangers." She says.

"What if I buy you ice cream?" I ask.

Her eyes light up. "Okay." She agrees. I help her out of the tube; Johanna, Gale, Finnick and Peeta following me off shore.

"Do you still have the beat up shit bus?" Johanna asks.

I used to have this disgusting old car with a hole in the floor. "No." I reply.

"Where's your ride?" Gale asks. I pick the kid up.

"I'll show you when we get there." I reply. "What's your name honey?" I ask.

"Audrey." She sniffs.

She's another cousin. I remember mom mentioning something about her. I carry her while we walk the long walk to where everyone is.

"Shit, I want that fucking ride right there." Gales nods at my Wrangler, not even knowing it's mine.

"That's mine," I explain.

"No fuck!" he looks at the license plate and a large grin spreads across his lips.

"Don't touch," in tell him. I wander around, weaving through people. "Mom?" I ask, tapping someone's shoulder. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes, another woman from earlier turns around. "Not mom, sorry," I brush past her. "Mom?" I tap someone else and find it's not my mother. I sigh and look around.

"Katniss," Mom says behind me. I whip around.

"Where's her mother?" I ask.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" mom smiles.

"Audrey." She cries.

Mom looks around and points at a women with reddish hair. "Right there, she's your Aunt Jessica." She says.

"Thanks Mom." I walk over to the women and tap her shoulder. She turns around and I know she married into the family because she has green eyes.

"Mommy!" Audrey reaches for her mother and the concerned look in her eyes vanishes as she takes her child from my arm.

"Who are you?" she asks sweetly.

"Lillian's kid, Katniss," I smile.

"Well, thank you honey." She smiles.

"Where's my ice cream?" Audrey asks.

"Audrey!" her mother scolds.

"No, no, I told her I would get her ice cream." I reply. "Can I take her back?" I ask.

"Of course," she hands her back and I take Audrey and dig into Prim's purse for my keys, moving through the crowd to my jeep, where everyone is admiring it.

"You guys are weird," I grumble.

"Let's go drinking tonight." Johanna says.

"Yeah, let's do it." Finn says.

"I'm in." Gale grins.

""Me too," Peeta says.

"Kitty?" Finn presses. I ignore him and get a few bucks from my wallet.

I am not going drinking tonight because I have to work in the morning and I really don't like bars.

"Hey," Gale says. "Don't ignore." I slam my car door and lock it, turning to face then with an irritated expression.

"No." I shove past and move away, towards that building that has to have a vending machine or something.

"Come on Kitty!" Finnick chases after me.

"I don't like bars, you know that." I snap.

"At least try, Katniss." He begs.  
"Finnick," I begin warningly.  
"Please?" He repeats.  
"No." I set Audrey down in front of the ice cream machine. "Pick anything." I tell her.  
"I want that one!" She points to the ice cream sandwich, tugging my hand and jumping up and down happily. I put in the money and lift her up.  
"Wanna press the button?" I ask.  
"Please." She says. I point at peg at to press and she listens.  
"Please?" Finnick tries again.  
"No." I reply. I hold the door open for Audrey and let her get her ice cream.  
"Open please." She says, thrusting her ice cream into my hands. I peel off the wrapper and hand it to her, picking her up again. Finnick groans loudly.  
"Your impossible!" He says. "Why not?" He snaps. I bring Audrey back to her mother.  
"Thank you." Audrey says.  
"Oh, you're welcome." I reply. "Finnick, stop it,"  
"No." He snaps.  
"Did you say thank you?" Her mother demands.  
"Yes mom." Audrey says.  
"Did she?" She asks.  
"Yeah she was really good." I reply. Finnick drags me away.  
"Please?" He demands again.  
"No!" I snap.  
"Then you leave me no choice." He sits down on the ground and screams. His arms are legs are crossed.  
"Finnick!" Aunt Megan, his mother scolds.  
He ignores her. I turn around and stomp away, putting my keys back in Prim's purse.  
He gives up and I watch, relived as he disappears in the direction Gale went. I lean against a tree trunk in silence.  
"Katniss, was it?" Peeta asks behind me.  
"Yes." He moves in front of me. "I'm going to call you Kat." He says.  
"Works for me," I reply. He leans closer to me and I shy away.  
"I know you didn't make those cookies." He whispers.  
"How could you possibly know that?" I demand.  
"Because my last name is Mellark; I made those cookies this morning." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't tell anybody. Mother will be so angry-"  
"I won't. It'll be a secret." He smiles.  
"Okay, good." I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"So why didn't you make something?" He asks.  
"If you want to eat black them I guess I could have made something." I grin.  
"Black?" He repeats.  
"Black cookies; I burn everything,"  
"Peet, stay away from the devil!" Finnick shouts.  
"Looks like I have to go." He laughs. "Maybe I can teach you one day." He starts walking away backwards, watching me.  
I laugh and point at him, "I'm holding you to that!"  
He gives me a thumbs up before turning to Finnick, Johanna and Gale.

... ...

It's five at night and we're still stuck here. They're still ignoring me.  
I could get away so easily. I could just drive off and nobody would even know I'm gone.  
But I won't do it because this means a lot to my mother.

I feel lonely and I know they're only doing it because they think I'm going to crack and do what they want.

I don't like to drink and I really don't want to so why should I?

I slide down the tree till I'm sitting on my ass. I can feel their eyes on me, Johanna, Gale, Finnick and Peeta's.

_Maybe I can teach you someday? _

That is impossible. I'm un teachable. I cannot be taught to cook anything.

Slowly, I rise to my feet. I'm going to leave. I know it means a lot to mother but I've got my dog Bella at home and she's going to be hungry and she needs to go out. I walk up to Prim. "If Mom asks, I left, okay?"

"You lucky bitch," She mutters. "Take me with you?" she asks.

"Prim-"

"Please?" she stands up.

"Fine; we have to be sneaky, walk around like you're trying to find something with your purse." She does as I say, but follows me. I quickly start the car, and the second the door is shut, I speed off.

…a….

Well this sucks. Mom is pissed at me, Prim went home, Johanna won't talk to me and neither will Gale or Finn. That stupid reunion was a week ago and everyone has some home and they won't even answer the phone.

So where do I find myself?

A bar.

Someone sits down next to me and I pay no attention to them. "Well look who it is." My hand freezes on my glass of beer. I'm only having one so I can still drive. "I thought you didn't like bars." Peeta sits down next to me.

"I don't." I reply.

"Well then what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Well I have nobody anymore, so…I have to have some way of drowning my emotions." I finish my beer and stare at the empty glass.

"Well...Johanna, Finnick and Gale have been at my place."

"I thought they went home." I narrow my eyes.

"They did; to pack. They've been at my place since." He explains.

I shake my head, angry. "I bet they answer the phone for you." I hiss.

"They won't answer the phone for you?" Peeta asks.

"They won't talk to me." I reply.

"They care about you." He defends.

"If they cared they wo0uld answer the fucking phone." I hiss. "My mother won't even talk to me. "

"Well you did soft of leave early. She was crying, you know."

"My mother cries about everything."

"Still," he says.

"Well I told her I was sorry. She won't even answer me. My dad won't talk to me; my cousins won't talk to me and I have no friends."

"Oh come on, you have to have at least one-"

"I don't. I have no friends, I'm twenty two years old and I've never had sex. That pretty much sums me up." I rise. "Bye, Peeta." I make it as far as the door to the bar before his hand closes around my wrist.

"Wait. Maybe I can change that." He says.

"Change what?" I ask.

"The fact that you have no friends," he says.

"I'm not good at making friends." I whisper.

"Well…then I guess I'll have to be an exception. Now, can I have your address?"

I give it to him, and my phone number. "Bye," I'm halfway out the door before he hugs me.

"If you have no friends, then you clearly don't know that friends hug." He whispers in my ear. I hug him back as chills shoot down my spine and heat spreads from the spot they ended. He releases me. "See you around." He says.

"Yes," I nod. When I'm gone, out of his sight, I shiver.

Hugging Peeta feels incredible.

….a….

Someone is knocking on my door, raising me from sleep.

Two months passed, and I have a friend. Johanna, Gale and Finnick started talking to me again. Mom and I made up, although she's really upset with me.

The knocking continues, louder this time. I rub the sleep from my eyes and light my phone up and see it's five in the morning. Who the hell is at my door at five in the morning?

I look around for something to out on over my bra and panties and settle for a long t-shirt I've had for years. Bella, my dog starts barking. "Shut the hell up." I scold her. She scurries off. I unlock the door and rip it open, coming face to face with Peeta.

"Hi." He says, walking right into my apartment. I stare at the place he was just standing and shut the door, not caring my ass if hanging out of this shirt.

"It's five in the morning." I mumble tiredly.

"I know." He says.

"So? What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well I told you I would teach you to bake." He explains.

"At five in the morning?" I run my hands over my face again. "It's too early to be awake." I grumble.

"Sorry, I can come back later." he says.

"I don't understand how you bakers get up so fucking early." I sigh.

"Let's watch a movie first, and then we'll bake, okay?" he asks. I sigh and trudge my way to the couch, falling onto my stomach with my head on my arms.

"You should put pants on." He says.

"Fuck that. I've got on underwear." I brush him off.

"What movie?" he asks.

"I don't know." I mumble. "Netflix," I reach for the remote, and even though it's a centimeter from my fingertips, I groan and drop my hand. He snickers.

"You're so damn lazy." He says. "Scoot over."

"Noooooo!" I moan.

"Fine," he picks me up and grabs the remote, sits down and then drops me onto the couch. I lay right back down, my head in his lap this time.

"I hope you don't expect me to watch this. You're a baker. You're the only one who dares waking up this early." He rests his hand on my back, rising goose bumps and heat on my skin.

"What movie?" he asks again. I grab the remote.

"Ready? Shut your eyes." I tell him. We both close our eyes and then I scroll through the movies and pick a random one. "There, now we get surprised. No matter what, we can't change it."

"Okay," he says.

We watch the movie, bored.

_Oh fuck!_

I know this movie, friends with benefits. His hand that has been trailing up and down my back pauses for a second and he laughs under his breath when we put together the connection of what movie it is.

It doesn't bother me at first, but then the sex starts. I sit up, because Peeta's reacting, and so am I.

Neither one of us say a word for a long time. Finally, he blurts, "That's so fake." He shakes his head.

"What is?" I ask.

"Her screaming 'just keep going!'" he says in reply.

"How do you know? I thought you were a virgin." I narrow my eyes.

"I am." He says. I put one leg on the back of the couch and one on his lap.

"Then how do you know that's fake?" I ask.

"I don't…it just doesn't seem real." He defends. "Is it real?" he asks.

"How do you expect me to know? I'm a _virgin_. I'm a pathetic, twenty two year old virgin. The furthest I've gone is using my hands for another guy, that's it."

"You are not pathetic." He says. He isn't looking at me, almost like he's refusing. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back at the TV. I can feel his eyes on me, and the second I look, his eyes flit away.

PEETA'S POV

I won't lie when I say I've had a really big crush on Katniss since she came up from underwater at the family reunion.

Now we're basically watching a porno _together_ and her legs are sprawled open and all she has it panties on.

And my hands are twitching, itching to peel them off. And my dick is throbbing.

I don't _have_ to have sex with her, but I really, really just want to touch her. I force my eyes to her face. Her gaze is set on the TV and occasionally her eyes will flick to meet mine and then they're back on the TV. She keeps looking at me, and I try my best not to laugh as her cheeks go bright pink. "Why don't we test it?" she blurts.

"Test what?" I ask stupidly, forcing my eyes to stay locked with hers.

"Test if it's really that loud."

…..a…..

KATNISS'S POV

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gale slams his fist down on the kitchen table. My three cousins look pissed.

"You had him here. Naked, with you; you didn't kiss. You didn't have sex. You just made each other come and then that was it?" Finnick snarls. I look down.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Johanna says. "When's the last time you talked to him?" she demands. I've been purposely stalling telling them what happened.

"Two weeks." I mumble.

"It happened _two weeks ago_?" Gale shouts, outraged. I've just told them actually, hence the reason they're here for dinner. Finnick was revolted at first that I'd been screwing around with his best friend but then he admitted he isn't surprised.

"Did you let him touch your tits?" Jo demands.

I bite my lip. "You tortured him!" Finnick stands up so fast that his chair shoots out from behind him and bangs against the wall. "He's twenty two and he's a virgin! You didn't even let him touch your fucking tits!"

"Well, you said you were going to test it." Gale says. "What were the results?"

"Or did you not let him touch you at all?" Johanna hisses.

"It really is that loud." I shrug and look away.

"You're a terrible person." Finnick hisses.

"Whatever." I hiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I need to be honest with you. I can't write this story, I've literally just started writing it and my mind has completely blanked. **

**So…what if I repost my love and then rewrite the sequel? I don't have you're mine anymore, which sucks. **

**Review what you think of that idea. **


End file.
